Episode 165
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 166|Next Episode -->]] Length: 3:07:38 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt faggot Guest: Rich "Danger Dick Hot Sauce 3,000 calorie guzzling headphone wearing" Colina Intro: None Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *Rich is on and talks about Majoras Mask and quest logs again Notable Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *I go on the Random Assault youtube page and its Hall & Oates for hours. *I went to Video Games Live. It was a very transvestite experience. **Kate - What? *My mic is muted shitface. It's always Kate. *Shares fish trauma story. *The internet is fucking stupid. Speaking of stupid, Mitch do you have a conspiracy theorems quiz? *I insulted more people than complimented and I still get an awe. *Sometimes Matt does nothing and sometimes Matt does something with so much effort he forgets he put in the work. Kate *I'll kill bugs. Fuck bugs. I can't kill a fish. *The house I had to use a rake to clear a path in the house. That lady in the house was the same as the one that drowned the kittens. **Alex - WHAT THE FUCK! *You know the satisfaction you get from eating something you killed? **Alex - If you didn't say this was Majora's Mask this would be the stupidest conversation ever. When you get to the moon it gets all existential and shit. *Four Giants look like complete fucking fags. Matt *TURbo told me we've been doing this for 4 years and I got sad. *Have you seen the illustrations on eHow? It's done by a retard, child, or both. *I saw wrestling moves and it looked like they were fucking each other. **Mitch - First of all, that's wrestling, second the fact you looked up wrestling on eHow. *Tommy Tallerico died. **Alex - Yes he's dead now. He didn't want to be mean. **Matt - What a faggot. **Alex - Mitch we'll put a 10 minute segment of silence faggot. **Kate -I would kill myself. *SHUT UP YOU FUCKING MANGALOID! *Only plumbers own ties. *How many sub zeros are there? **Alex - Kobra Kai Hu rah! *Everyone is a slack jawed faggot. *I looked into steamrolling. It's when your friends don't like you. *Seinfield Babies! **Alex - Shut it. *He's built as a supergenius but he is so queer. **Rich - How did he become an icon? He's such a queer. Wesley everyone hates him. Mitch *My dad and I was in a cosplay contest at an anime convention in Pennsylvania. **Kate - If you're going to tell a story about being handed shit by someone you don't actually know or meet and I don't believe you, I can tell a story about nothing. **Matt - Kate has a point. *After we had Jax on we lost 10 likes. *I know I'm such a fag. (But does he really know the extent of his fagdom?) *The codename for the Dolphin became what? **Alex - The PC **Rich - Nintendo is working on the Failure. Such a fucking gay question. *I have a Sonic question **Alex - You're a faggot. **Kate - Why did you make this quiz? *What does Sweettooth wish for at the end of Twisted Metal 2? **Matt - Children. *How many endings in Shadow the Hedgehog? **Matt - You're gay. *Final Question? **Matt - SATAN! *Matt has zero points. **Matt - No shit. What was the tiebreaker you fucking bitch. *I don't watch as much anime as you think. (One of the biggest fucking faggy lies from his mouth) *Miami Vice Colon Awww Shit. Rich *Double stuff your cream oreos. **Mitch - Is that 2 black guys stuffing one girl's butt? **Rich - I'm down with that lore. **Alex - 2 Black guys fucking me in the butt was suppose to be a game on this show. *You have your skin flute? **Matt - I played that before on the show. **Alex - It's too small. I had to get the small dick joke in. *I'm not a redneck because I fish. **Kate - You shoreline fucking faggot. *The worst dredge of society **Matt - So Baltimore. Those Fricken Ricans. *All the Hispanics hate each other but they can't tell each other apart. *Objectifying robot men how dare she. *I would guck green women all day. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 166|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest Category:Rich